


Искренне твой

by neun_geschichten



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Drama, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение на заявку с феста.<br/>Т2-18: Скинни!Стив/Баки, AU - обычный мир без супергероев, Стива все-таки призвали в армию. Роман в письмах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Баки знал Стива так давно, что видел его насквозь. Он знал, когда Стив врал, когда был расстроен, когда был зол. Шутил он или был серьезен. Когда Стив говорил про нацистов, про то, что их нужно остановить, Баки знал – это не просто слова. Роджерс бы самолично этим занялся, если бы у него была возможность. Баки только согласно кивал в ответ.   
  
Рано утром, 7 декабря 1941 года, Америка в одну минуту превратилась из нейтральной в воюющую державу. Американский флот во время трех налетов на Перл-Харбор потерял столько людей, сколько не терял в течение двух предыдущих войн – испано-американской и Первой Мировой.   
Стив постоянно слушал радио, сидя за столом, скрестив руки перед собой. Баки примерно догадывался, что видел перед глазами его друг, как сильно он хотел повлиять на ситуацию, а не просиживать штаны в промозглом сером Бруклине. Их сосед, Феликс Бранхам, присоединился к национальной гвардии еще в ноябре 1938 года и служил в 9-ом разведывательном батальоне. У Феликса осталась семья в Бруклине, он по мере возможности слал им письма. Писал он также и Баки – они одно время работали вместе. “Мы не говорим о смерти, если только в шутку”, – писал он. “Есть у нас тут один парень, не из бедных малый. Такое красивое у него кольцо, Бак, ты бы видел! Еще он носит по семьсот-восемьсот баксов в бумажнике, представляешь? Вот же придурок! Когда мы подплывали к Марокко, я ему так и сказал, мол, слышишь, Феррари, если ты вдруг поймаешь пулю, я собираюсь забрать твой бумажник! И сержант Арнольд тут же сказал: а я – твое кольцо!”.  
Стив тоже читал эти письма, иногда улыбался, иногда хмурился. И каждый раз с такой уверенностью в глазах аккуратно складывал их и убирал обратно в конверт, что Баки становилось не по себе.  
  
В мае 1942-го, когда Стив за ужином сказал, что побывал в рекрутском центре и прошел призывную комиссию, Баки подавился. Взгляд у Роджерса был нечитаемый. Откашлявшись, Баки просто уставился на него, не решаясь задать вопрос. Стива не могли взять, определенно, не могли. Он же астматик. Он тощий, как доска. У него плохое сердце. Его не могли взять. Он бы умер от переохлаждения в одну из этих сырых европейских ночей, или утонул бы в реке, или его бы затоптали в бою.   
  
– Мне отказали, – тихо сказал Стив.  
  
У Баки словно камень с души свалился, он даже скрывать этого не собирался – судорожно выдохнул и растер руками лицо. В тот момент ему было плевать, что Роджерс расстроился. Боже, да плевать ему было на всю эту браваду! Баки вдруг понял, что идиотским, нелепым образом счастлив. Стиву отказали. Его не взяли в армию. У Баки неконтролируемо дрожало колено. Стив, поджав губы, опустил взгляд и продолжил ковырять вилкой в еде. “Откуда возьмутся силы убивать фашистов, когда ты толком не ешь ничего?” – хотелось спросить Баки, но он просто молча продолжил упиваться свинцовым облегчением. Стив не разговаривал с ним после этого две недели.  
  
Баки понимал, почему Роджерс так злился на него, почему из-под палки принимал любую заботу, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он заботился о Стиве, сколько себя помнил. Сначала неприкрыто, потом – практически тайком, чтобы снова не разозлить его. Он знал, конечно, что Роджерс все прекрасно видел. И что, несмотря на раздражение, он был благодарен Баки. За то, что тот никогда его не жалел. А просто очень сильно его любил.  
  
9 сентября 1943 года 5-я американская армия высадилась в районе Салерно к югу от Неаполя. 12-го числа был призван Баки, его отправили в Дуглас, штат Юта, где он принес присягу. Все его мысли занимала тогда не любовь к родине, не девушки, за которых он обещал воевать, и не Третий рейх. Мелкий, тощий пацан, жаждущий помочь своей стране, храбрый и немного безрассудный, запертый в клетке из собственного тела – вот кто сидел в голове.  
Из Дугласа Баки отправили в лагерь новобранцев в Техасе для прохождения базовой подготовки. Вскоре после этого он получил звание рядового первого класса, затем – звание капрала, и в конце обучения был произведен в сержанты. Его группа стала частью 107-го пехотного батальона.   
Роджерс не отступал. До отъезда Баки комиссия еще трижды успела забраковать его желание служить своей стране. Каждый раз, видя, как сосредоточенно он куда-то собирался, Баки заряжал про себя мантру. «Его не возьмут, его не возьмут, его не возьмут». Повторял ее до тех пор, пока не встречал понурого Стива в дверях с "4F" в призывном листе.   
  
– Снова отказ, – и Баки понимающе качал головой, хлопал Стива по плечу и делал вид, что из сочувствия, а не от радости. В конце концов, Стив пообещал, что оставит эти бессмысленные попытки.  
  
Перед отправлением в Англию Баки дали неделю увольнительной, чтобы увидеться с близкими. Когда он вернулся в Бруклин, с неба монотонно лил противный ледяной дождь. Осень наступила поздно в этом году – обычно в ноябре уже стоило бы ожидать снега.  
Когда Баки повернул за угол, на улицу, где они жили, накатила тяжелая, давящая грудь тоска. Не хотелось думать о будущем, о том, что зимой в их квартире тонкие стены едва ли сдерживали холод, что пять минут на сквозняке выливались для Стива в бронхит. Или о том, что за год цены на отопление сильно выросли. Баки плотнее закутался в куртку и быстро зашагал к дому, стараясь выкинуть все мысли из головы.  
  
– Эй, Роджерс, – как можно веселее крикнул Баки, едва переступив порог, – угадай, кто вернулся?  
  
Стив что-то ответил из глубин шкафа, но Баки ничего из его слов не понял.  
  
– Стив?  
  
Баки зашел в квартиру, по пути бросив рюкзак на стул. Рядом с кухней было относительно тепло – видимо, Стив что-то готовил. На кровати лежала сумка, в ней – сложенные аккуратными стопками вещи.   
  
– Привет, Баки, – улыбнулся Стив, появившись из-за дверцы шкафа с несколькими парами носков в руке.  
  
Баки снял фуражку, стряхнув капли на пол. Ему нужно было присесть. Или опереться на что-нибудь. Под руку удачно попался письменный стол, и Баки схватился за него, как за спасательный круг.   
  
Форма на капрале Роджерсе висела как на вешалке. Свет горел только на кухне, но блеск новеньких латунных пуговиц на шерстяном форменном кителе чуть ли не слепил. Рукава были немного подогнуты внутрь, так, чтобы было видно пальцы и звездочки, нашитые на обшлагах. Брюки на Стиве держались божьей милостью и широким армейским ремнем, наверняка застегнутым на последнюю дырочку, если еще не на специально проделанную.   
  
У Баки в горле встал ком, он не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: ударить Стива или обнять его и не отпускать, пока не придет время прощаться. Вместо этого, он нехотя скривился в улыбке.  
  
– Тебе идет.  
  
Никогда еще Баки улыбаться не было так тяжело.  
  
  


 

***

  
  
  
  
“Рота снабжения – это хорошо”, – убеждал себя Баки, вглядываясь в потолок и бегущие по нему полоски света от фар проезжающих машин. Ребята из “учебки” рассказывали, что больше всего шансов выжить, если служишь в батальоне тылового обеспечения. Или в какой-нибудь инженерной роте. Для контраста, он пару раз даже пытался представить Стива среди солдат батареи самоходных гаубиц, которых сминало насмерть гигантскими орудиями при взрывах; или среди связистов, подрывающихся на вражеских минах чаще, чем кто-либо еще; или в танковой роте, закрытым в этой железной коробке, и не имеющим сил, чтобы выбраться, если боевая машина начнет гореть; или, что самое жуткое, среди пехотинцев, брошенных на линию огня. Бок о бок с ним. Рота снабжения, безусловно, была идеальным вариантом.  
  
Баки подвинулся ближе и ткнул Стива под ребра. Из-под кучи одеял торчала только светлая макушка.   
  
– Спишь?  
  
Куча слабо пошевелилась, переворачиваясь с боку на бок, потом Стив высунул нос.   
  
– Ноги мерзнут.  
  
Баки хмыкнул и сел на постели. Стянул с себя покрывало и накинул поверх двух других, под которыми свернулся в клубок Стив. Они оба прибудут в Англию через несколько дней, а дальше их пути разойдутся. “Но хотя бы в Англии”, – думал Баки. Хотя бы там. Кажется, в Ковентри была главная больница. Да, про нее Баки рассказывал комендор-сержант в лагере новобранцев. “В Ковентри спасали солдат”, – говорил он.   
  
– Эй! Холодно же, ты замерзн…  
  
– Я что, дурак совсем?  
  
По телу побежали мурашки. Баки выудил край самого нижнего одеяла и быстро забрался под все три. Ноги у Стива действительно были как у лягушки. Но теперь рядом был Баки, можно было зарыться окоченевшими ступнями в штанины его пижамы, а руки погреть на груди.   
  
Наутро рота снабжения уже казалась Баки божьим промыслом. Он думал, что будет легче воевать, зная, чьими усилиями у него не кончаются боеприпасы. Что будет легче, если помнить, открывая очередной паек, чьими усилиями он еще не умер от голода. Он был готов до исступления повторять себе это, лишь бы самому себе поверить. Но успокоиться все равно не получалось. Стив рядом был непривычно тихим и задумчивым. Они ждали поезда до Бостона, откуда корабль увезет их в Ливерпуль. Раннее утро по обыкновению было морозным и влажным, железнодорожные пути через пару десятков футов терялись в густом тумане. Когда солнце вылезло из-за крыш домов, поднялся слабый ветер, и от него стало еще холоднее. Шинель из солдатского обмундирования была, к счастью, теплой и удобной. Только Баки смотрел на друга и поминутно хмурился. Вещмешок как будто тянул Стива к земле, оттягивая назад тяжелое пальто, которое ему было велико даже больше, чем китель. Пилотка совсем не закрывала уши, и Баки не нужно было проверять, чтобы удостовериться, какие ледышки лежат у Стива в карманах. Неконтролируемым движением Баки дотянулся и поднял Роджерсу воротник, закрывая шею от ветра. Он слишком поздно опомнился и тяжело вздохнул, ожидая очередных колкостей, но вместо этого Стив ему улыбнулся. Тепло и по-домашнему. Баки вернул улыбку. В этот момент издалека послышался протяжный гудок.  
  
– Стив?  
  
– Раз в неделю, – тут же отозвался Роджерс. – При любых обстоятельствах. Я помню, Бак. У меня астма, а не склероз.  
  
Да уж, успокоил.  
  
– Придурок.  
  
– Тупица.  
  
  
Баки почему-то еще Бостоне решил, что морская болезнь обойдет его стороной. Как же он ошибался! Большую часть плавания практически весь их батальон “сухопутных крыс” был не в состоянии удержать завтрак внутри. От звуков постоянно выворачивающихся желудков Баки с трудом мог уснуть. Моряки говорили, что океан к "крысам" никогда милосердным не был и не будет. Время от времени, стихия все же давала передышку, но, стоило желудкам успокоиться, вновь наполниться сухими пайками и, если везло, капелькой спиртного, начинала буянить по-новой, укладывая судно в такой сильный крен, что равнодушным к таким колебаниям мог оставаться только труп. Стив еще в самом начале пути понял – рисковать не стоит. Ел он предусмотрительно редко и в небольших количествах. Так хотя бы что-то оставалось внутри. Забавно, но, благодаря таким вот насущным проблемам, Стив в кои-то веки забыл про холод.  
  
Баки почти не отходил от него. Постоянно что-то рассказывал. Истории ребят из “учебки”, советы комендор-сержанта по выживанию. Перед сном, как молитву, читал инструкцию по первой помощи, заставлял повторять. Баки прекрасно знал, что Стив, как и он, прошел базовый курс. Каким-то чудом. Но говорил все равно, и Роджерс никогда его не перебивал. Иногда Баки все-таки замолкал, и Стиву было тяжело смотреть на него в такие моменты. Казалось, будто Баки зашел в тупик, откуда бежать больше было некуда. О чем еще говорить он уже просто не знал и молчал от безысходности, от мыслей, которые только и ждали этой паузы, чтобы ударить. Когда, видимо, поток ужасов становился нестерпимым, Баки брякал первое, что приходило на ум.  
  
– Не бойся убивать.  
  
– Держи ноги в тепле.  
  
– Пиши раз в неделю.  
  
– Не давай никому аспирин.   
  
Стив всегда был реалистом, не питал пустых надежд. Девчонки успешно воспитали в нем это полезное качество. Он понимал, что, возможно, вот эти семьдесят два часа и, может быть, еще пара-тройка конвертов с текстом были развязкой в его недолгой жизни и дружбе с Баки. Фашисты бомбили машины рот снабжения чуть ли не чаще танков, все эти истории про относительную безопасность его батальона, которыми так любил себя утешать Баки, были полной чушью. Ровно, как и уверенность Баки в своих силах. Стив верил в него всем сердцем, но, иногда, пехотинцу, чтобы погибнуть во время десанта, было достаточно просто сойти на берег.   
  
Накануне Рождества поезд увез 107-ой батальон к югу от Бристольского залива, в Уэмбери, где им предстояло пройти последний этап обучения на старом поле для гольфа, прежде чем командование перекинет их во Францию. Стояла холодная и снежная погода. На прощание Баки сгреб Стива в объятия, крепко прижался сухими, потрескавшимися губами к виску, погладил влажный от снега, колючий светлый ежик на макушке. Держал его до последнего, считая каждый горячий выдох в свою шею, пока командир не отдал приказа об отбытии. Стив долго провожал взглядом его темноволосый затылок и, в конце концов, потерял в безликой солдатской толпе.  
  
  


 

***

  
  
  
  
Военная униформа, если не считать офицерской, была вся заводского изготовления, из ткани не самого лучшего качества. В некоторых местах она жутко натирала кожу. Толстячкам поэтому не везло, и Роджерс, глядя на несчастных парней, расчесывающих до крови то шею, то подмышки, то пах, искренне радовался своей излишней худобе. За исключением холодных ночей, когда вездесущий английский сквозняк пробирался в самые неожиданные места. В такие моменты Стив старался вспомнить душное лето в Бруклине, запах пыли и пота на коже, липкие ладони и мокрые от жары волосы. Теплого Барнса и его тяжелые руки, которыми он во сне обнимал Стива, его тихое посапывание в самое ухо вспоминать не хотелось. От понимания, что вряд ли еще когда-нибудь ему доведется подобное испытать, холод становился совсем нестерпимым.  
  
Мыться получалось едва ли не раз в несколько недель. Иногда руки были такие грязные, что не хотелось брать ими еду. Столовая на базе всегда ассоциировалась с грязью, дохлыми мухами, пятнами глины и густым душком немытых тел. Эти запахи оседали на языке, ими пахла любая пища. Глотку постоянно драло. И не поймешь – из-за пыли или из-за гриппа.  
  
Зимой было тяжело. Но и тогда удавалось найти положительные моменты. Снег помогал остановить кровотечение. Не было проблем с водой. Рано темнело.  
  
Стив написал первое письмо в Уэмбери через полтора месяца после отъезда Баки.  
  
Письма могли не приходить неделями. Везло тем, кто отсиживался в резерве – они получали все вовремя, до них не нужно было, рискуя шеей, добираться сквозь самое пекло. Но зато, когда ранним утром или поздним вечером на базе появлялся солдат из военной почтовой службы, у ребят наступал настоящий праздник.   
Для тех, кто хотел отправить весточку домой, в Штаты, выдавали бланки v-mail, которые фотографировались, чтобы обойти цензуру, переводились в миниатюрные изображения и уже в виде негативов отправлялись на самолете за океан. А те, кто писал боевым товарищам, обходились обычной бумагой. Так было даже лучше, Роджерс бы никогда не уместился со своим словесным потоком на листе в девять инчей длиной, и не то, чтобы у него было время на нечто более содержательное, чем двести слов о том, что он жив и относительно здоров.  
  
Иногда письма не успевали дойти вовремя и застать адресата. Их лейтенант после фатальной встречи с нацистами получил письмо от жены, спустя два часа после смерти.  
Она писала, что сын родился здоровым. Стив старался не думать о таком.  
  
  


 

***

  
  
  
  
_“5 февраля, 1944._  
  
 _Привет, Баки._  
  
 _Не знаю, выдержит моя ручка это письмо или нет. Говард взял ее без спроса вчера, чтобы написать жене. Я снова почти нарвался на драку. Но обошлось, к счастью для Говарда, конечно._  
  
 _Нам нельзя писать о войне, ты уже наверняка об этом знаешь. Надеюсь, ты увидишь как можно меньше снарядов над головой. А я, может, и не получу Пурпурное сердце за ранение в бою (ну, или посмертно, если быть откровенным, потому что за ранения во время учений дают только пинка), но если бы это дурацкое Сердце давали за то, что ты напуган до смерти – я бы точно получил одно. Я хотел сказать – я не боюсь участвовать в сражении, но, в то же время, не могу отделаться от мысли, что ранения мне не пережить._  
  
 _Лидер нашего взвода – полный идиот, но я рад, что могу служить своей стране. Хоть даже и под началом такого редкого дуболома. И, "нет" – на твой вопрос "успел ли я с ним подраться"._  
  
 _Здесь хорошо кормят. Мы не голодаем. Ты знаешь, кажется, я даже вес набрал. Не знаю, как иначе объяснить то, что вылезать из траншей теперь намного труднее, чем месяц назад._  
  
 _Многие сейчас пишут письма. В основном родителям, женам, детям и друзьям. Здесь есть парочка ребят, которым писать некому. И они пишут ветеранам, медсестрам из полевых больниц, в приюты. Хоть какая-то возможность рассказать о себе. И, несмотря на то, что им в ответ приходят стандартные, пустые фразы и пожелания, будто под копирку, эта иллюзия неравнодушия помогает не падать духом. Просто сам факт того, что тебе кто-то шлет письма, невероятно обнадеживает. Ты почти физически ощущаешь эту поддержку._  
  
 _Я счастлив, что мне есть, кому писать. Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не волновался за тебя, дружище. Береги себя. И не забывай отвечать, пока выигрываешь войну._  
  
  
 _Искренне твой, Стив”_


	2. Chapter 2

Солдаты жили в палатках по пять человек. Во время последних тренировок не обошлось без несчастных случаев. Одного рядового из их роты убило СВУ – он слишком рано снял предохранитель. Он умер по дороге в полевой госпиталь от потери крови. Баки потом еще два дня не мог нормально есть и все время курил, пытаясь вытравить из носа мерзкий запах горелого мяса. К концу февраля он остался единственным старожилом, трижды сменив соседей.

  
Отбой объявили два часа назад, но половина базы не спала. Обещали, что утром приедет почтальон. Солдаты писали письма. Баки долго сидел у керосинки и мусолил карандаш. В голову лезла какая-то чушь. От Стива не было вестей.  
В конце концов, он смял обертку от пайка и кинул ею в Микки.  
  
– Эй, капрал, – позвал он.  
  
Микки, который сосредоточенно дрочил в углу уже добрых десять минут, на бумажку, прилетевшую в голову, никак не отреагировал.  
  
– Обязательно меня отвлекать? – пропыхтел он.  
  
– О чем ты пишешь родителям?  
  
– Барнс, не говори мне сейчас о родителях.  
  
– Я не знаю, что писать.  
  
Уолтерс глухо, едва слышно простонал, толкнувшись бедрами в руку, шумно всосал воздух через нос и заговорил:  
  
– Мне нельзя… нельзя писать подробности, – он тяжело выдохнул и сгорбился. Никому из ребят, кто писал родственникам в Америку, нельзя было указывать потенциально опасную информацию. Во-первых, вся корреспонденция проходила жесткую цензуру, во-вторых, даже несмотря на v-mail, письма перехватывали. Но, слава Богу, “опасные” письма всего лишь уничтожали. Баки слышал, что в Красной Армии за такое вообще расстреливали. Они заполняли своего рода анкету, из которой родные могли получить самые важные сведения о состоянии солдата. – Я заполняю бланк, подчеркиваю нужное. Ранен или нет. Получил их письмо или нет. Ставлю дату… дату… и…  
  
Микки замолчал, напрягся всем телом и потом, тяжело дыша, опустился на пятки, посмотрел на Баки через плечо.  
  
– И подпись.   
  
Баки поджал губы. Полковник Филлипс еще по осени предупредил, что в письмах другим солдатам можно рассказывать о себе, о своих чувствах, но не о планах американцев или союзников, не о состоянии вооружений, не о дислокации, не о погоде или ландшафте. Любая информация о местонахождении базы могла поставить под угрозу все будущее операции по вторжению. “Можете размазывать сопли по тетрадке сколько влезет, но если увижу хоть намек на Портсмут или этот треклятый, мать ее, Королеву, за ногу, дождь, – отправлю копать траншеи!”  
  
– А Роджеру? Что ты ему писал?  
  
– Ну… это не твое дело, сержант, – ухмыльнулся Микки, заправляя рубаху в штаны.  
  
У них по базе ходила история о том, как переписывались два солдата. Один служил на базе в Саутгемптоне, другой только прибыл в Ливерпуль и ожидал отправки на учения.  
Все началось с обычной дружеской переписки, с вопросов о самочувствии, о страхе быть убитым в бою и о ненависти к фашистам. А потом кто-то из них попросил рассказать, как другой до отправления на фронт сумел “уломать” чью-то там кузину. В деталях. Роман в девяти письмах с самыми грязными подробностями на базе почитали, как литературное произведение Серебряного века. Самое смешное – до адресата письма доходили уже в таком жалком виде, что врать про ужасные условия доставки было еще стыднее, чем признаваться, как до этого чуть ли не весь дивизион не по одному разу спустил в штаны, читая историю о шикарной кузине и простом парне из Орегона.  
  
Баки не хотел, чтобы их переписку со Стивом кто-либо читал. "Еще бы она была", – пасмурно сказал он сам себе.  
Но без этого, кажется, было не обойтись. Безопасность – превыше всего.   
  
– Мой тебе совет, Джеймс, – со вздохом сказал Микки, укладываясь на брезент. – Пиши о том, о чем бы ты не смог сказать, глядя в глаза.  
  
  


 

***

  
  
  
  
_“21 февраля, 1944._   
  
_Прости, Баки, не получается писать чаще._   
  
_Я пытаюсь запомнить каждую важную деталь, иногда успеваю черкнуть себе в блокнот пару слов, но они так и остаются просто парой бесполезных слов. Через несколько дней я уже не помню, что хотел сказать. “Медгар Эверс”. Я написал это неделю назад. Понятия не имею, что я имел в виду. Я никогда не думал, что будет так сложно отвлечься от войны. Она как будто открытая рана, и как ты ни старайся – забыть о ней не можешь. Хуже того – ты только о ней и думаешь. Днями, ночами напролет. Пытаешься собраться с мыслями, обещаешь себе, что после отбоя посвятишь свое время мечтам, планам, воспоминаниям о гражданской жизни. О том, как пригодились бы подтяжки. Или как далеко успел уйти кинематограф за то время, что тебя не было дома. Или, например, что по возвращении все-таки стоит на танцы сходить. Один раз. Или два._   
  
_Вместо этого, Бак, в голове одна война. Я даже не сразу понимаю, что пытаюсь вспомнить, хорошо ли я почистил свою винтовку._   
  
_Пару дней назад почти получилось. Ты знаешь, ну, не думать. А потом пришлось отстреливаться, и снова бестолку. Я убил немецкого офицера, Баки. Это само собой вышло, я даже не сомневался, просто выстрелил. Хуже было потом, когда я понял, что произошло. Командир нашей роты перед отбоем долго говорил одно и то же. «Либо ты убьешь его, либо он убьет тебя». В какой-то момент я ему поверил._   
  
_Здесь ты удивительно быстро вливаешься в одно единственное русло, за выход из которого наказываешь сам себя. Есть только желание оставаться в живых как можно дольше, желание выполнять приказы, желание есть и спать. Мы знакомимся с новыми солдатами, Баки. Сначала я радовался каждому из них, мне было интересно узнать их поближе. Все, что угодно, лишь бы на секунду вырваться из бесконечных пайков, боеприпасов, мазута, деталей для артиллерии, одеял и карт местности. Но они, как назло, приходили уже “пустые”. Что ни история, то пугающе однообразное “я родился в Индиане … 1921-го, пошел в Армию в 1939-ом, перевелся в резерв в 1940-ом, приехал в Боттесфорд в январе…” и так далее._   
_Когда столько всего нельзя, я перестаю чувствовать, как с каждым днем деградирую, тупею на глазах и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Теперь, когда меня спрашивают, откуда я родом, мне хочется, как на духу, выдать пять слов. И не больше._   
  
_Не вдаваясь в подробности (наверно, где-нибудь через полгода я начну слать тебе бланки, потому что на что-то более развернутое у меня просто не будет хватать мозгов), скажу, что впереди большие перемены. И чем быстрее они произойдут, тем быстрее я снова смогу тебе написать._   
  
_Ты помнишь Джилл Браун? Ту блондинку в странной юбке с танцев. Ее брат Пол перевелся к нам второго числа. Такой же странный, как ее юбка._   
  
_Будь осторожен._   
  
_Стив”._   
  
  


 

***

  
  
  
  
До рассвета оставалось едва ли несколько минут. Кроме караула, в лагере все спали, и в тихой, безветренной тишине слышно было только, как сонные солдаты переминались с ноги на ногу, давя сапогами хрустящий снег.  
  
Когда горизонт за кромкой соснового леса подернулся нежно-розовым, Баки высунулся из палатки и закурил вонючую английскую сигарету. Сквозь сизый дым, перемешанный с дыханием, сложно было что-то разглядеть. Он укутывал, как туман.   
  
Баки поежился, расстегнув две пуговицы на шинели. Достал из внутреннего кармана двадцать долларов и переложил в наружный, потом быстро застегнулся и спрятал ладони в подмышках.  
  
Стив всегда был реалистом, и если ты живешь с человеком, знаешь его так давно, что можешь по выражению лица определить, завтракал он сегодня или нет, ты начинаешь невольно перенимать некоторые его черты. Баки бы не назвал Роджерса прагматиком, но тот никогда не рисковал понапрасну.   
  
После подъема из полевой кухни пополз густой запах дешевой тушеной говядины. Баки, как и все мужчины, мясо любил, но от вида задорной, блестящей вермишели с совсем не аппетитными кусками серого фарша желудок даже не урчал. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Но от голода можно и землю начать есть.  
Он глотнул обжигающего вареного чая и принялся уминать завтрак под негромкий солдатский бубнеж.  
  
После построения первый и второй взводы отправили к командованию для очередного инструктажа. Только Баки об инструктаже и думать забыл, когда увидел, как через кособокие железные ворота на территорию лагеря въехал небольшой грузовичок. Солдаты засвистели, замахали руками. Идти прямо, не оборачиваясь, совсем не получалось, Баки то и дело спотыкался о замерзшие кочки. В горле встал ком, он непроизвольно сунул руку в карман и крепко сжал двадцатку.   
  
  


 

***

  
  
  
  
_“26 февраля, 1944._   
  
_Я не знаю, Роджерс, какие оправдания могут спасти тебя от хорошего пинка под твой тощий зад. Твой склероз, вероятно. Как иначе объяснить то, что я торчу на войне чуть ли не два месяца и еще ни разу не получил письма? Ты бы знал, как меня бесит этот Уолтерс! Он даже не удосуживается уйти куда-нибудь, чтобы прочитать целый ворох бумажек, которые приходят ему то ли ото всей его многочисленной родни, то ли от этого его Роджера, черт бы его взял!_   
  
_Пять! Стив, пять писем! Он читал их полтора часа, гоготал, как гиена. Мне даже не стыдно, что после того, как Микки уснул, я незаметно достал его письма. Я не читал, нет. Только достал из конвертов, развернул и сложил обратно. Черт, мне просто хотелось подержать их в руках. Глупо, да?_   
  
_Я почти забыл, как выглядят твои каракули. Я, наверно, даже не смогу их разобрать. Наш почтальон, Саммерс, меня ненавидит. Так что, возможно, когда твое письмо, наконец, дойдет, он что-нибудь с ним сделает, лишь бы не встречаться со мной больше._   
  
_Они все думают, что я жду письма от подружки. Говорят, что даром мне эта война не сдалась. Говорят, словил бы ты уже пулю, Барнс, и со спокойной душой поехал бы к своей красотке, а то сил нет, на тебя смотреть._   
  
_Хороший план, а, Стиви?_   
  
_На самом деле, я поспорил на двадцать баксов с командиром нашего взвода, что завтра Саммерс первым делом пойдет искать меня._   
  
_Не подведи, Роджерс._   
  
_Всегда твой, Баки.”_   
  
  


 

***

  
  
  
  
Саммерсу сказали, что второй на инструктаже у Филлипса, и он бежал туда, сломя голову, через поле для гольфа, которое сейчас все было перепахано бронетехникой и вместо белоснежной равнины перед клубным особняком лежало некрасивой бело-коричневой кашей. Писем в этот раз привезли немного, он успел перебрать их все до того, как они въехали на территорию базы. Ему прямо не терпелось вручить одно из них.  
  
– Эй, Барнс!   
  
Солдаты высыпали наружу из клубного домика одинаковой бледнолицей, бритоголовой массой. Различить, где там, среди кучи солдат был Барнс или Уильямс или Паттон, было невозможно. Саммерс орал наугад. Обычно помогало, и нужные получатели на его голос выскакивали из толпы, как ужаленные.   
  
Баки, услышав свою фамилию, замер в коридоре и тут же получил тычок чьим-то плечом в спину и унылое “ну чего встал, двигай”. Он не тронулся с места, пытаясь в топоте и гомоне снова разобрать свое имя и удостовериться, что ему не просто показалось. Его понесло на улицу недовольными подталкиваниями, и, чем ближе был выход, тем меньше Баки верилось в происходящее.   
  
Медленно, как во сне, он спустился по деревянным ступенькам на негнущихся ногах. Он знал – понял по ухмылке Саммерса, что ему пришло письмо от Стива. Ни от кого другого он его не ждал, так что ошибки быть не могло. Ну, или этот чертов почтальон просто решил над ним подшутить. Но это было бы уже слишком. Никто бы не стал так делать. Только не здесь. В любом случае, Баки бы за такое уши оторвал.  
Но, вопреки логике, он в какой-то момент засомневался. Может быть, это действительно дурацкая, жестокая шутка? Ему даже спускаться дальше расхотелось.  
Но зачем Саммерсу так шутить? Ему заняться, что ли, больше нечем?  
  
Баки понял, что завис на последней ступеньке в трех метрах от почтальона.   
  
Если тебя звал почтальон, обычно это означало, что нужно радоваться. Подпрыгнуть, вскинуть руку с письмом, что-нибудь прокричать, похлопать парня по плечу. Опционально. Баки на Саммерса даже не смотрел. Несколько ребят из его взвода молча наблюдали за этим представлением неподалеку, раскуривая одну сигарету на троих. Саммерс закатил глаза.  
  
– Мне им в тебя кидать, или что?  
  
Баки отмер и в три шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние.  
  
– Это точно мне? – зачем-то уточнил он.  
  
– Написано “Д.Б. Барнсу”. Не знаю, проверь.  
  
Баки взял письмо двумя руками, а не одной. Он не был уверен, но мало ли. Вдруг они у него тряслись.  
Он не знал, были ли на территории базы еще какие-то Барнсы, кроме него, но все мысли в момент улетучились. Он просто стоял и улыбался, как идиот, узнав почерк Стива.  
  
– Ладно, приятель. У тебя есть что-нибудь?  
  
– Чего? – не понял Баки.  
  
– Тебе нужно что-нибудь отправить? – терпеливо повторил Саммерс.  
  
Баки с трудом соображал сейчас, он не отрывал взгляда от письма, раз в десятый перечитывая коряво написанную Стивом строчку про 107-ой батальон, сокращенное звание и имя. Ему это напомнило, как они со Стивом ели безумно вкусные стейки в позапрошлый сочельник, когда Баки заплатили гораздо больше обычного, и они весь вечер провели в ресторане рядом с их домом, который вечно мозолил глаза сквозь гигантские панорамные окна своими интерьерами и официантами, разносящими огромные порции по залу. Баки тогда смаковал каждый кусочек, он был готов жевать тот чертов божественный стейк часами, лишь бы продлить удовольствие.  
  
– Да, мне… у меня есть письмо.  
  
– Да уж я вижу.  
  
– Письмо для капрала Стива Роджерса. В Рамсбери. Рота снабжения.   
  
– Так это не подружка, – раздалось из-за спины.  
  
Баки даже не удосужился обернуться. Что уж там. Он бы не обернулся, даже если бы его подпер сзади танк. Командир взвода, посмеиваясь, приобнял его за плечо и наклонился, читая, что написано на конверте. Вслед за ним Баки обступило еще несколько ребят. Потом высокий, рыжий лейтенант несколько удивленно хмыкнул и полез в пальто за деньгами.  
  
– Мне еще столько человек обрадовать надо, Барнс, где твои любовные послания?  
  
– В палатке, – уже увереннее ответил он.   
  
Ребята вокруг переглядывались и улыбались. Не то чтобы это было традицией – просто на войне не только сигареты делили.   
  
– Найдешь меня, в общем, – махнул рукой Саммерс, развернулся и зашагал, оступаясь на каждой ямке, по распаханному полю в сторону столовой. Лейтенант, ухмыляясь и качая головой, сунул Барнсу двадцатку за воротник и повел свой взвод к палаткам.  
  
Саммерс вдруг обернулся, поморщился и спросил:   
  
– Случайно не знаешь… э-э-э… доктора Бернарда С. Фейнберга-Кармайкла младшего?  
  
– Нет, – тут же сказал Баки. Саммерс тяжело вздохнул, что-то пробормотав под нос про “язык тут с вами поломаешь”, и ушел.   
  
Хотя Баки знал, разумеется. Дока все знали. Даже если ты полный идиот, в твоей голове есть два безусловных знания: полковник Филлипс ведет тебя в ад, а док Кармайкл пришьет тебе все, что оторвется по дороге.   
Но, честно говоря, Баки бы и на вопрос про собственное имя так же ответил.


	3. Chapter 3

– Саммерс! – Баки нагнал почтальона, когда тот укладывал последний ящик в кузов.  
  
К вечеру немного потеплело, и начался снегопад, такой, как в романтических фильмах: медленный, обильный, с крупными хлопьями, которые сыпались под прямым углом в полной тишине, моментально скапливались маленькими холмиками на плечах, на макушке, если ты стоял на одном месте дольше двух минут. Солдаты вокруг казались призраками, рассекающими молочно-белый туман.   
  
– Принес?  
  
– Да, только не потеряй, – Баки похлопал ресницами, стряхивая снежинки, и протянул Саммерсу конверт.  
  
– Сдам в поезд без единого залома, приятель, не волнуйся, – заверил тот, вытащил из сумки толстенькую стопку писем, развязал бантик шпагата, положил письмо Барнса сверху, наспех перевязал снова и убрал.  
  
– Ты разве не сам их везешь? – Баки все косился на его сумку, болтающуюся на ремне через плечо.  
  
– За моим отделением только Девоншир и Корнуолл, – ответил Саммерс, но потом посмотрел на Баки и спросил: – Где ты, говоришь, твой парень сейчас?  
  
– Рамсбери, Беркшир.  
  
– А, ну, Беркшир, – одобрительно покивал он. – Там Тони. Славный он, не потеряет. Только вот я слышал, что "снабжение" переводят в Олдершот, в военный городок.  
  
– Это далеко?   
  
– Хэмпшир, соседнее графство. Разница в три часа. И поближе к аэродрому, – Саммерс мечтательно улыбнулся. – Девочки наряднее.  
  
Баки мысль о нарядных девочках неожиданно смутила и немного расстроила. Он смахнул с рукавов снег.  
  
– А там кто?   
  
– В смысле, кто? – выгнул бровь Саммерс.  
  
– В Рамсбери – Тони, а в Олдершоте?  
  
– Другой Тони. Или не Тони. Черт его знает. Кстати, – добавил Саммерс, забросив сумку в машину, – на следующей неделе ждем самолет из Нью-Джерси, я снова приеду. Может, к тому времени из Рамсбери тоже что-нибудь придет.  
  
Саммерс улыбнулся в последний раз и похлопал молчаливого Баки по плечу.  
  
– Счастливо оставаться, сержант.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Последние пару месяцев все южное побережье Англии было задействовано в учениях. Операцию по вторжению доводили до автоматизма, гоняли людей так, чтобы они могли десантироваться вслепую. Но когда в ход пошла техника, часть ее просто затонула, потому что не хватило специалистов для качественного сервиса. В конце января вместе с 50-ой пехотной дивизией из Нортумбрии на базу в Рамсбери прибыли новые машины для их последующей гидроизоляции, чтобы они могли оставаться на ходу на умеренной глубине.   
Работали, не покладая рук. Казалось, хуже уже быть не могло, но пришел приказ об отбытии на базу в Олдершот, технически более оснащенную. К ремонту добавился сбор оборудования, погрузка и отправка боеприпасов. Командиры таскали ящики с гранатами наравне с обычными рядовыми. Нужно было “упаковать” всю базу в течение недели.  
Утренние построения с февраля начинались на час раньше обычного. На одно такое построение Стив не явился.  
  
– Роджерс! Какого черта!?   
  
Командир взвода только открыл рот, чтобы снова рявкнуть на ползавшего по полу капрала, когда понял, что тот задыхается.   
  
– Роджерс? – уже тише позвал он.  
  
Солдат учили всегда отвечать на вопросы командования, так что Стив, со свистом всосав воздух через рот, попытался что-то сказать, но вместо слов он просто начал хрипеть. Потом снова закашлялся и невольно схватился за грудь. Сержант Бакстер осторожно подошел к нему, положил широкую ладонь на тощую даже в массивной шинели спину, но стоило Стиву посмотреть на него, он отскочил в сторону, заорал в открытую дверь “врача сюда, быстро!” и заметался по казарме.  
Астматических приступов ему, очевидно, купировать раньше не приходилось, и синюшные губы Роджерса его порядком напугали. Он не знал, что делать, можно ли схватить Стива и отнести в лазарет, или это усугубит его состояние, и пока он будет тащить капрала ко врачу, тот загнется еще по дороге. Все эти панические мельтешения довели бы новичка до потери сознания. У Стива этот приступ был не первый (и не последний, конечно), но каждый раз рядом был Баки, который знал, что делать, который своим успокаивающим присутствием и одним этим воинственным видом “борца с астмой” прогонял болезнь в два счета. Роджерсу его здесь безумно не хватало. Сейчас рядом бегал из угла в угол только его командир. Стиву очень хотелось ударить его чем-нибудь, чтобы тот, наконец, сел и прижал уже свой беспокойный зад.   
  
Он пытался успокоить себя, но, честно говоря, выходило у него плохо. Симптомы он заметил пару дней назад, и к моменту острого приступа у него поднялась довольно высокая температура. Ругать себя за то, что не сподобился дойти до врача, было уже поздно. Оставалось ждать и придумывать, как отчитываться после. Если это после еще настанет. Врач все никак не шел. А как он пришел, Стив уже не помнил.  
  
Он очнулся утром, как ему показалось, когда он открыл глаза. Ранним, мартовским утром: в относительной тишине маленького лазарета, в предрассветной бесцветной полумгле и в почему-то кажущихся влажными простынях. Стив натянул тяжелое шерстяное одеяло до ушей, нечаянно задев трубку капельницы, и поморщился от тянущей боли в сгибе локтя.  
Грудь больше не болела, дышалось легче, хотелось позвать медсестру, но в последний момент Стив передумал, заметив в другом конце комнаты вторую койку, на которой предположительно спал еще один больной. Все это перемешивалось со странным ощущением какой-то эйфории и желанием срочно пойти воевать или хотя бы тренироваться, и, в конце концов, Роджерс все это свел к побочным эффектам того, чем его напичкали врачи. Легче от этого вывода не стало. Стив весь извертелся. Простыни действительно были влажными, как и его рубашка. Брюк на себе Стив не нашел. Он потрогал ладонью лоб, несмотря на то, что жара в дыхании и во всем теле не чувствовал.   
Лежать в постели, на которой из тебя всю ночь с потом выходила болезнь, было неприятно. Наверно, война тем и отличалась, что даже самый обычный “невоенный” дискомфорт здесь служил общей цели – сделать так, чтобы ты, ненавидя все вокруг, превратился в разъяренную машину для убийств как можно скорее.  
Стив, конечно, понимал и осознавал перспективу записать на свой счет смерть многих человек, но мысль об убийстве на почве влажных простыней заставила его тихо рассмеяться. Впрочем, он тут же об этом пожалел, когда в горле скопилась мокрота.  
  
Стив глубоко вдохнул и огляделся в поисках стакана воды. Таковой неожиданно нашелся на прикроватной тумбе, где помимо кувшина и стакана лежали его часы, блокнот с ручкой и какой-то конверт. В палате до сих пор было слишком темно, чтобы с такого расстояния можно было разглядеть мелкий, аккуратный почерк. Но Стив, кажется, даже будучи без пяти минут слепцом узнал бы его.  
Прежде он все-таки попил воды, иначе зашелся бы в очередном приступе кашля, на который, наверняка, сбежались бы и врачи, и командир взвода, и второй больной с соседней койки, и все фашисты, и пришлось бы объясняться и воевать, и увещевать врачей. Стив зажмурился, пытаясь унять этот медикаментозный бред. Он сел на постели и взял письмо. Мягкий, розоватый свет уже лился из окна, и Стив, завалившись вправо, подвинулся поближе к нему.  
  
Баки всегда писал мелко, но при этом понятно. Только сейчас Стиву приходилось по нескольку раз перечитывать каждую строчку. Света все еще не хватало. 

  
  
_“Он даже не удосуживается уйти куда-нибудь, чтобы прочитать целый ворох бумажек, которые приходят ему ото всей его многочисленной родни и этого его Роджера, черт бы его взял!”_

  
  
Стив поджал губы. Он не знал, получает ли этот парень ворох писем от семьи или от Роджера, но ужасно захотел, чтобы в следующий раз Уолтерс просто сидел, или нет, чтобы он не выдержал и сбежал из палатки, не в силах больше терпеть смех Барнса и его нескончаемые цитаты. (А Баки любил чувство юмора Стива, любил, как он ярко, живо и смешно умел травить байки, всегда просил рассказать их девчонкам, если удавалось организовать очередное двойное свидание; только вот каждый раз Стив как будто язык проглатывал, или рассказывал, но очень скупо и не так смешно, как он это делал наедине с ним). Роджерс под препаратами твердо решил исписать всю бумагу, что у него была, и, ко всему прочему, добить этого неугомонного соседа скетчем новенького “Тандерболта” или захваченного “Мессершмитта”.

  
  
_“Они все думают, что я жду письма от подружки…”_

  
  
Знал бы ты, ухмыльнулся Стив, о чем думает и говорит моя рота. Он тут же взял блокнот и кратко записал туда “механик Бобби”; этот Бобби спал со Стивом на двухъярусной койке и являлся автором тысячи и одной истории о том, как же на самом деле Роджерса занесло в армию. Накануне последнего нападения на конвой с боеприпасами Бобби прочитал “Преступление и наказание” и втайне распускал слухи, что Стиву просто не оставалось выбора: либо отправиться в тюрьму в этом его Бруклине, где все знают, что делают с такими вот немощными блондинчиками, либо же – на войну. И что Стив, конечно же, выбрал участь защитника родины. Хотя, в их время еще неизвестно, где хуже.   
Каким местом Роджерс вызывал впечатление человека, способного покуситься на богатства престарелой женщины, он понятия не имел. Опровергать эти слухи, вступать в спор, а то и в драку Стив предусмотрительно не стал. В этом случае Бобби бы точно решил, что Стив угробил чью-то бабушку за ее брошки, и перестал бы сочинять другие версии. Вся его болтовня, безусловно, была беспросветной чушью, местами обидной, но даже она была цветной кляксой в общей безрадостной серости этого места. Стив, бережливый и внимательный к мелочам, предпочел сохранить возможность развлекать себя чужой глупостью.  
  
– Уже проснулся, Роджерс?   
  
Стив чуть не выронил из рук и письмо и блокнот. В дверях стоял их врач – доктор Арнольд, кажется, так его звали. На доктора он был совсем не похож, скорее на одного из героев рассказов Бобби: здорового, высоченного парня из Канзаса, грозу всех девочек и заместителя их бойфрендов.   
  
– Доброе утро, док.  
  
Док стоял, сложив руки на груди. У него были огромные волосатые предплечья, которые казались еще больше из-за закатанных рукавов форменной рубашки. Выглядел он неважно, скорее всего, опять привозили раненых, и поспать ночью не удалось.  
  
– Как твоя астма? – спросил он, подходя ближе. На его лице читалось не то раздражение, не то умиление, Стиву сложно было разобрать, он на лицах высоченных парнях из Канзаса привык видеть только предвкушение предстоящей драки.  
  
– Пока не беспокоит, – как можно бодрее ответил Роджерс, откладывая в сторону письмо.  
  
Док пощупал его лоб. Удовлетворенный результатом, снял стетоскоп с шеи, сунул слуховые трубки в уши и, раздвинув Стиву края рубахи, прижал капсулу к груди. Она была холодная, Стив неосознанно отодвинулся, но доктор, будто предугадывая движение, придержал его между лопаток, заставляя выгнуться обратно.   
Как-то раз, еще в Бруклине, когда Стиву было совсем плохо, Баки пришлось вызвать врача, и тогда приехал пухлый мужичок в белом халате – больше него самого. Он тоже “слушал” Стива, но перед тем, как прижать стетоскоп к коже, врач на него подышал.   
  
Еще бы военные врачи дышали на приборы! Стив ухмыльнулся про себя. Глядишь бы и простыни меняли.  
  
– С какой попытки комиссия пустила тебя воевать? – улыбаясь, спросил док.  
  
– С первой, – соврал Роджерс и тоже улыбнулся.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Роджерс, давай сюда! - махнул ему кто-то из ребят. День выдался ветреный, но солнечный и теплый. Что-то точно переключилось в мозгу у солдат, они все высыпали бриться на улицу, будто только и ждали момента, когда можно будет сбросить себя лишнюю одежду и походить на свежем весеннем воздухе в неуставном виде, подставляя бледные спины и животы солнечным лучам.  
Стиву по его собственным наблюдениям, как любому нормальному мужчине, весна тоже дернула за какой-то рубильник. Голышом он по базе круги не наматывал, конечно, но на улице пребывал большую часть времени, несмотря на риск очередного приступа. Все эти запахи, все вокруг могло стать триггером, но он об этом не думал. Дышал полной грудью, и все было хорошо.   
  
Стив закатал рукава на рубахе и поправил лямки рабочего комбинезона, который обычно носил, когда помогал механикам. Вокруг водовозного грузовичка собралась целая толпа полуголых солдат. Все с намыленными лицами, улыбающиеся, бреющие друг друга, пока еще оставалось время до построения. Роджерса, стоило ему приблизиться к шумной толпе, тут же ухватили за локоть, посадили на ящик и намазали мыльной пеной.  
  
Борода у него росла не так хорошо, как у Баки. Последнему можно было не бриться два дня, чтобы приобрести брутальный, немного устрашающий вид. Роджерс, сколько себя помнил, всегда ходил с гладкими щеками, росли у него нормально только усы, но и их было почти не видно. За время, проведенное в лазарете, он успел “ощетиниться”, и где-то глубоко внутри был безумно счастлив, что док его так и не заставил побриться. Почему-то Стиву казалось, что сейчас бы он отхватил очередную порцию насмешек.  
  
Ему повезло. Бобби, их механик, деловито забросив полотенце ему на плечо, оглядел масштаб работ и принялся аккуратно соскребать бритвой пену с его щек. Стив на него не смотрел. Вместо этого он внимательно наблюдал, как вместо него сегодня потешались над девятнадцатилетним Дональдом Чамли. Этому даже шестнадцать с трудом можно было дать, он пошел в армию сразу после школы. Ни опыта, ни бороды. Он сидел, как и Стив, на одном из ящиков из-под гранат, красный, как рак, уткнувшись взглядом под ноги.  
В конце концов его тоже решили намылить, чтоб не расстраивался.   
  
Чамли был чем-то похож на него самого, думал Стив. Не такой худой, правда, но при этом какой-то изящный. И хоть борода у него не росла, на руках заметно выделялся темный пушок, от пупка и ниже уходила кучерявая полоска волос. Бобби ухватил Стива за подбородок и повернул голову в сторону, чтобы заняться другой щекой, но он все же успел заметить, как один из ребят поддел пальцем и оттянул Чамли ремень, заглянув за пояс штанов, пока тот сидел, подставив безволосую шею под помазок. Потом присвистнул, сказал “черт с ней, с бородой” и потрепал парня по макушке. Казалось, краснее уже некуда, но Дональд под всеобщий гогот просто побагровел.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
_“5 марта, 1944._   
  
_Получил твое письмо от 21 февраля, Роджерс. Не думал, что второе придет так быстро. Я как-то не догадался поспорить в этот раз с командиром, решил, что опять придется ждать полтора месяца, пока не соизволишь написать._   
  
_Медгар Эверс. Не хотел сначала говорить, вернее, не верилось, что ты мог такое забыть. Это колледж, Стив. В Бруклине. Ты как-то упоминал факультет декоративно-прикладного искусства или что-то вроде того. Может, не стоит тебе сейчас засорять этим голову? Лучше сосредоточься на том, как сохранить ее в целости, пока не кончится весь этот кошмар._   
  
_Я узнал недавно про твои перемены. Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Наверняка там плотные матрасы и чистые простыни, свежая одежда, горячая вода._   
  
_Не могу про это писать. Не хочу жалеть, что прошел на войну пехотинцем. Патриотизм плохо помогает, когда практически спишь в луже. Все бы отдал, чтобы ноги помыть и натянуть сухие носки, если честно._   
  
_Просто знай, что я рад за тебя. Ты в хорошем месте. До сих пор хочу врезать тебе хорошенько за то, что сунулся во все это. Черт тебя возьми, Стив. Будто мне забот мало, думать постоянно, не слег ли ты там с очередным приступом. И только попробуй слечь, придурок._   
  
_Лучше расскажи мне про своих ребят. И со сколькими из них ты уже успел повздорить. (А ты наверняка успел, да, Стиви?)_   
  
_И не помню никакой Джилл, ее юбки - тем более. Помню зато брюки новые. Те светлые, единственные, которые тебе были действительно впору. В какой из драк они пали жертвой твоего неуместного чувства справедливости?_   
  
_Будь осторожен._   
  
_Искренне твой, Баки.”_


	4. Chapter 4

В Лондоне в январе 1944 года была завершена корректировка плана «Оверлорд» - стратегической операции союзников по высадке войск в Нормандии. Немцы прекрасно понимали значимость портов и поэтому прочно их обороняли. Союзники долго думали над тем, как обеспечить себе снабжение и пришли в итоге к решению организовать порт на голом пляже. Работа по разработке порта шла очень долго, и решение было найдено – это наплавные пирсы, искусственная гавань, которая создается буквально за несколько дней, в том числе топлением ненужных кораблей. И вот это решение с построением искусственной гавани – оно предопределило возможность высадки.   
  
На многочисленных учениях солдат заставляли по несколько раз в день отрабатывать посадку на суда и высадку на необорудованный берег, погрузку и выгрузку техники, штурм опорных пунктов. Пехотинцы строили препятствия из цемента, песка и железа на берегу, чтобы отработать схемы высадки. Рыли канавы и учились закладывать противотанковые мины.   
  
Задачей Барнса, как сержанта, вместе с тремя другими солдатами была зачистка от мин зоны высадки до ближайших бетонных препятствий. Они отрабатывали это так часто, что иногда Баки даже не отдавал отчета своим действиям, он все делал на автомате, не задумываясь. Тяжело приходилось, только когда командование останавливало судно ярдов за пятьдесят до берега, и пехотинцы были вынуждены плыть во всем снаряжении в ледяной воде. После таких погружений руки фактически не работали, пальцы не гнулись. Температура тела опускалась настолько, что мозг переставал функционировать должным образом, мысли путались, ухудшалась координация; самые слабые из ребят тонули. Баки казалось, что это самый обидный и дурацкий вид смерти. Никто из его взвода не хотел умирать на учениях, но, так или иначе, солдаты гибли. Нелепо и глупо, даже толком не поучаствовав в сражениях.   
  
Его иногда удивляло, как некоторые из служивших вместе с ним вообще попали в пехоту. Наверно, как Роджерс, потому что брать кожу да кости в пехоту - все равно, что лишний раз переводить обмундирование и медикаменты. Баки практичным сроду не был, но война меняет людей. Он просто надеялся, что, когда придет время, все пойдет по плану, в канал не придет шторм, и им удастся высадиться сразу на берег, а не черт пойми куда. Капитан на тренировках всегда отшучивался, что за все время, что он воюет, он десантировал больше шестидесяти тысяч мужчин, и еще ни один из них не намочил портков.   
  
В это верилось, конечно, с трудом, но Баки упрямо верил. С кучей лет на безденежье за спиной, с регулярными приступами Роджерса, когда почти казалось, что вот он и конец, упрямства ему было не занимать. “Упрямый” было его вторым именем.   
  


 

 

***

  
  
  
  
Как-то в мае у него почти получилось устроиться на работу в букмекерскую контору. Баки этот день хорошо помнил. Наверно, это был единственный раз, когда его попросили написать резюме. До этого все, что от него требовалось, - это просто поговорить с нанимателем. В этот раз попался на редкость брюзжащий дед, и просто так брать на работу он не спешил. Баки сделал вывод, что корень всех подобных мытарств с наниманием сотрудников был зарыт в неуемной старческой жадности и боязни растерять стараниями всяких неумех (Баки, например, по его мнению) весь свой доход. Но делать было нечего. Все утро пришлось сочинять рассказ о собственных многочисленных талантах, нужных и ненужных. Рассказ, который Роджерс трижды раскритиковывал в пух и прах.  
  
То оно было похоже на героический эпос, то на картонку бездомного, то на изобличающую все пороки брюзжащего деда статью в один из журналов, которые любила выписывать их престарелая соседка. Баки почти сдался Стиву и его предложению написать резюме за него. Ему всегда было проще вербально излагать мысли, но, в конце концов, он решил, что пойдет до конца сам. Рано или поздно, если в этот раз не повезет, придется писать резюме снова.   
  
Он хорошо помнил этот день не потому, что его не взяли на работу.   
  
Хотя нет, именно поэтому.  
  
Баки перевернул письмо Стива, там, на обратной стороне был небольшой скетч в карандаше. Один в один как тот, что Стив ему нарисовал в злосчастный майский день. На нем Баки сидел за столом с самым измученным видом на свете и сверлил взглядом чистый лист бумаги. Внизу была надпись “Ну, хоть куда-то тебя не возьмут”.  
  


 

 

***

  
  
  
  
_“10 марта, 1944._   
  
_Ты странный, Бак. Тебе на голову может упасть немецкий снаряд, а ты все волнуешься о моей астме._   
_Зима, конечно, выдалась холодной, ничего не скажешь. Знаешь, иногда ботинки не грели совсем, ощущение было, будто босой на снегу стоишь; первый раз, когда меня отправили в караул, казалось, что он у меня будет последним. Ребята из взвода делились одеялами, один из наших как-то уснул на нем, утром вместо одеяла был твердый, плоский кусок шерсти._   
_У меня все-таки случился приступ в конце февраля, но обошлось - у нас хороший врач. Все из-за холода, никогда не мог его терпеть. Я думал, чем же док мне так напоминает тебя, а когда он рассказал, сколько девчонок его провожало на фронт, то и гадать не пришлось. А я ведь даже не спросил, почему ни одна из твоих тебя не провожала?_   
  
_Ты хотел услышать про моих ребят. Что ж. Я еще не понял, везет мне по жизни или нет. Сложно уловить везение в том, что чудом удавалось выживать во всех этих драках в Бруклине, а потом попасть в отличную компанию, но вот умора - на войне._   
_Тем не менее, я служу с хорошими людьми, Бак, но я бы был не я, если бы не нашел даже среди них проблем на свою голову. Но все нормально, не беспокойся. Они больше смеются надо мной, нежели ищут возможность побить. Здесь просто так подраться не получится. Повсюду командирские глаза и уши. Иногда мне смешно от мысли, что армия мало чем отличается от школы. Кажется, что в любой момент из окопа вылезет директриса или тот чокнутый уборщик._   
  
_На самом деле, я рассчитывал посвятить все письмо тебе, начать с поздравлений, но как-то отошел от темы. С днем рождения, Баки. Когда спишь в луже, патриотизм не помогает, согласен. Зато помогают друзья. Надеюсь, дойдут сухими._   
  
_Ужасно скучаю по тебе. Не получается отвлечься, даже если делом занят. Похоже, это один из недостатков наличия лучшего друга._   
  
_PS.: Те брюки я похерил, когда пытался доказать Томми Реджинальду, что лучше быть тощим астматиком, чем таким дуболомом, как он. Ты вовремя подоспел, как всегда, но досталось тебе тогда едва ли не больше. К слову, брюки пропали не только по моей вине. Я, может, и собрал всю грязь в том переулке, но кровью на меня ты накапал, Барнс._   
  
  
_Прошу, береги себя._   
  
_С наилучшими пожеланиями, Стив.”_   
  


 

 

***

  
  
  
  
Стив редко рисовал Баки по памяти, почему-то видел в этом плохую примету. Но все чаще находил себя за этим занятием, особенно если снова внезапно одолевала ясность происходящего вокруг. Если вспоминались все эти ужасные запахи: трупов, оружия, горелого пороха, рвоты, гноя ран, дизеля, от которого першило в горле и щипало глаза, окопной сырости, плохого табака и пота. И так отчетливо, что слезы от спертого дыхания выступали сами собой.   
  
Они еще ни разу не были в разлуке так долго.  
  
С натуры всегда получались самые лучшие, самые достоверные работы, почти как фотографии: были видны все морщинки, едва заметная ухмылка, задумчивость во взгляде. В голове у Стива Баки был более улыбчивым, под глазами никогда не проступали темные круги; в его голове Баки не зачесывал волосы назад - так он выглядел моложе.   
  
Стив додумывал детали. Баки брился каждое утро, говорил, девчонки вечно пищат и вредничают из-за колючих щек. На рисунках у Барнса старательно наштрихованная всегда темнела щетина. Стив знал, какая она на ощупь - самая жесткая над верхней губой и на подбородке, ниже к шее - более мягкая, приятная. Если провести ладонью против линии роста волос и обратно, подушечки пальцев потом будет как будто покалывать. От этого знания Стиву было немного не по себе. Потому что одно всегда тянуло за собой другое.   
  
Он помнил Баки от макушки до пяток. Конечно, они ведь практически всю жизнь провели бок о бок, только вот понимание, что он знал, как пахнет Баки, Стива все чаще смущало. “Ничего такого”, - говорил он себе. Нос в любом случае уловит запах, если мимо тебя пройдет пробежавший пару миль по жаре. Но то, как пахнет чистое тело, как оно пахнет мылом и самим человеком, - Стив как-то с трудом вписывал в “ничего такого”. Глупо было нервничать по этому поводу, еще никто не придумал устройства, чтобы читать чужие мысли. Только Стив всегда был осторожным, он не мог не осторожничать, если обстоятельства принуждали. До паранойи не доходило, но вот конкретно сейчас, когда вокруг постоянно ходили эти мерзкие разговоры про “не таких как все”, когда тебя могли побить (а то и хуже) просто за нечаянную двусмысленность, он был к этому как никогда близок. Ему казалось, что по одному его выражению лица можно было сказать, о чем он думает. И уж конечно рисовать лучшего друга было далеко не самой удачной идеей.   
  
Плохая примета - рисовать по памяти, вечно дурацкие мысли в голову лезли.  
  
Стив вовремя очнулся от раздумий, успел смять и засунуть листок под матрас, когда со спины на него налетел кто-то из ребят и взлохматил волосы кулаком.   
  
\- Роджерс! - к нему на койку уселся самый здоровенный парень из их взвода, Стиву всегда было интересно, что эта гора забыла в роте снабжения, когда могла пойти давить фашистов в морскую пехоту. “Ящики таскать, наверно”, - ответил он сам себе.   
Вслед за здоровяком вернувшийся в казарму взвод оккупировал все близлежащее пространство. Это забавно выглядело со стороны, когда мужчины неосознанно кучковались и держались друг друга, хотя вокруг было полно места.  
  
\- Скажи мне, - начал проникновенно здоровяк, примостив тяжелую руку у Стива на плече, - в лазарете медсестры симпатичные есть?  
  
Медсестра там была. Маленькая, тихая и очень-очень бледная. Бледнее Стива. Симпатичной бы ее Стив не назвал, хотя ни за что бы не сказал ей этого в лицо. Ему, как эталону невзрачности по мнению большинства дамочек, предпочитавших таких, как Баки, было довольно легко представить себя на месте этой девочки. Ноль внимания, постоянные насмешки, максимум дружеская снисходительность. Веселый ты, умный или поешь отлично. Ничего не имеет значения до тех пор, пока первое, что ты делаешь - это смотришь на человека.  
  
\- Там всего одна медсестра, - ответил Стив.  
  
\- Симпатичная? - вскинул брови здоровяк. Все вокруг навострили уши.  
  
\- Не знаю, не видел.   
  
\- А откуда ж тогда знаешь, что она там есть?  
  
\- Док сказал, - а док действительно говорил; он же за ней и приглядывал; в этом его покровительстве не было корысти, Стиву он сразу показался хорошим парнем, таким, который в случае чего сможет уберечь маленькую, бледную медсестру от непоправимого.   
  
\- Ясно, - здоровяк разочарованно убрал со Стива руку и потянулся, чуть не заехав ему локтем в лоб. - В Ливерпуле встретил целый эшелон медсестричек, - на вдохе прокряхтел он, - такие дамочки...ух!  
  
\- Успел повеселиться с какой-нибудь? - спросил кто-то.  
  
\- Успел, - довольно заулыбался здоровяк, солдаты одобрительно заухмылялись. - До сих пор перед глазами ее прыгающие кудряшки и вот такие сиськи! - он обрисовал контуры своими ручищами. Преувеличивал он или нет, но со стороны Стиву показалось, что такие формы действительно можно назвать внушающими. А уж то, как они подпрыгивали в процессе…   
  
Стива не напрягало слушать всю эту непринужденную болтовню про девочек, про их прыгающие груди, просторные юбки и красные губы. Про то, как иногда нестерпимо хотелось нырнуть рукой под такую вот юбочку и ухватить птичку за теплую, упругую ляжку или приобнять за талию, сжать всю эту мягкую, женскую фигурку в объятиях, пока тебе в ухо смущенно хихикают или шепчут всякую с ума сводящую чушь. Его это от войны тоже отлично отвлекало. А отвлекаться нужно было обязательно, иначе в голову заползали мысли о смерти, а вместе с ними и страх. Солдат не должен бояться.   
Больше всего Стив не любил, когда к такой болтовне приходилось подключаться. Иногда приходилось, и он себя в такие моменты чувствовал нянечкой в детском саду, которая, бурно жестикулируя, рассказывала очередную сказку малышне. Так оно и было по сути. Сказкой.

 


	5. Chapter 5

К полудню погрузка закончилась, и перед отправкой на обед оставалось около получаса. Эти полчаса Баки хотелось провести, дрейфуя в канале, как одна из этих десантных лодок. Было так жарко, что темнело в глазах. А ведь еще недавно руки невозможно было согреть даже в карманах. Таскать боеприпасы и не падать удавалось с трудом, ходить по прямой, проваливаясь то и дело в песке - тем более. Он еле дошел до палатки, откуда его тут же утянул Микки, на ходу прикуривая сигарету.  
  
\- Почта, - пробубнил он и споткнулся пару раз, не смотря под ноги, потому что закрывал ладонью огонек спички от ветра. Он был раздет по пояс, кожа на плечах, груди и спине сильно покраснела, возможно, из-за ожогов будут волдыри.  
  
Баки ничего не ответил, провел рукой по лицу и дальше по волосам, стирая пот. Голову пекло. Он тоже работал голый по пояс, как большинство ребят, но кожа у него редко обгорала, загар к нему лип не хуже девочек.   
На мокрой коже постоянно оседала приносимая ветром пыль, все тело жутко чесалось. Баки старался отвлечься от ощущений, старался думать о письмах, о том, как в тени палатки снова перечитает все старые и только потом примется за новые, но не мог. Жара и грязь сводили с ума. Он еле ноги переставлял.  
  
Саммерс нашелся в полевой столовой. Никак не мог толком поесть, его со всех сторон обступил народ. Галдели, кричали что-то. “Саммерс, Ти Джей Престон, есть что-нибудь мне?”. “Кемпбелл Джордж, Саммерс, поищи внимательнее!”. “Давай я помогу!”. Тянули руки и пытались самолично что-нибудь отыскать, но Саммерс только шикал на них.  
Перед ним на столе лежали две больших стопки конвертов и несколько свертков с привязанными к ним письмами, он нехотя, со скоростью сонной мухи, в них ковырялся, раздавая ребятам. Прямо под носом у него стыло жиденькое рагу.  
Баки, скривившись, отвернулся. Голодом их, конечно, не морили, только армейскую кухню не сравнить с домашней. Он часто скучал по пасте, бобам, по бургерам и прочей дешевой еде, которую они со Стивом готовили там, в Бруклине. По тем хот-догам за три цента на Стратфорд-роуд недалеко от парка. Но вот в такую жару есть не хотелось совсем. Ни пасты, ни хот-догов. Он бы сейчас еще столько же боеприпасов перетаскал в лодку, если бы потом ему вручили запотевший стакан лимонада с потрескавшимися в нем кубиками льда.  
  
\- Боунс! - похоронным тоном промычал Саммерс, вытягивая вверх руку с письмом. Письмо тут же выхватили, и вслед за Боунсом от стола отошли еще несколько ребят, возбужденно перешептываясь.  
  
\- Ричер! - еще минус один.  
  
\- Айриш, тебе посылка. Барнс! И тебе.  
  
\- Откуда? - тут же спросил Баки. В висках надрывно стучал пульс, но про жару он и думать забыл.   
  
\- Олдершот, - улыбнулся Саммерс и запустил в него маленьким свертком.  
  
Кивнув Уолтерсу, Баки протиснулся из столовой, на ходу развязывая шпагат. Несколько человек проводило его любопытными взглядами. Баки их не винил в том, что им было интересно. Где-то внутри слабо кольнуло знакомым чувством из сиротского прошлого: зависть к ребятам, которые успели забрать себе лучшие игрушки и одежду.  
В отношении некоторых вещей в этой жизни Баки проявлял небывалую терпимость.  
  
К письму был приложен бумажный пакетик из дешевой, коричневой бумаги. Внизу расплывчатой линией очерчивался намокший, но успевший высохнуть край. В пакете лежали носки и какой-то мятый, сложенный вдвое листок; Баки, конечно, сразу понял, что за повод, и тихо рассмеялся.  
  
Бывало, что ребята делились тем, что им присылали из дома. Это обычно были хорошие сигареты, реже - алкоголь. Барнс носками делиться, конечно, не собирался. Ему нравилось думать, что внутри роты снабжения у него есть своя личная. В лице Стивена Роджерса.   
  
Ряды небольших темно-коричневых палаток тянулись как можно дальше от складов с боеприпасами и оружием, вдоль давно не стриженных кустов и тощих, лысых деревьев, не успевших толком покрыться листвой, когда ударила эта невыносима жара. В случае нападения бежать не близко, укрыться практически негде, кроме тех же кустов, но во всяком случае, умирать от взрыва всем сразу, только потому что рядом со спящими солдатами так удачно лежала вся их взрывчатка, было уж слишком уныло.  
  
Баки не спеша добрел до своей палатки, отодвинув полог, залез внутрь и какое-то время просто лежал в тишине и душной тени, изредка перебиваемой порывами ветра, колыхавшего брезент. Голосов и звуков работы техники было почти не разобрать. Он не вытирал пот, и тот щекотно скатывался по лбу, по вискам, по мочкам и убегал струйками к затылку. Земля, которая после зимы еще толком не прогрелась, приятно холодила спину. Баки с грустью понял, что если пролежит так еще минут пятнадцать, то точно уснет. А поспать после работы в такие дни хотелось безумно сильно. Почти так же сильно, как лимонада.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_“21 марта, 1944._   
  
_Почему ты не остался в Бруклине, Стив? Боже, я надеюсь, скоро все закончится, уже скоро. Я не готов прощаться с тобой только из-за того, что твои легкие вряд ли переживут еще одну такую зиму. Хуже условий и придумать нельзя. Думал, может, стоило приписать тебя вместе с собой в пехотный, ведь проходили же как-то ребята. Правда, ни один из них не дожил до весны, но это просто потому что за ними некому было присматривать._   
  
_Только не обижайся, Роджерс, ты же понимаешь, почему я это говорю?_   
  
_Абсолютно неуместно и глупо будет звучать совет не давать себя в обиду и не позволять им смеяться над тобой. Ты лучше всех их, Стив, но черт, все-таки держись от них подальше и не нарывайся. Я знаю, ты наверняка намного сильнее сейчас, чем раньше, можешь постоять за себя (да и раньше мог, но не особо успешно, что уж), но все равно. Война хорошенько взбалтывает мозги, иногда ты просто не понимаешь, что ты делаешь. А когда понимание приходит - уже слишком поздно._   
  
_Спасибо за носки. Уолтерс хочет такие же, он на своих протер уже тысячу дырочек, странно, как они еще не превратились в труху. Но не обращай внимания, это не намек. Этому парню и писем его хватит. Не понимаю, почему никто из его родни не присылает ему вещи. Хотя он рассказывал, что им туго пришлось в депрессию; он закончил школу в тридцатые, когда у него еще два брата родилось, работал в две смены почти за бесплатно. Тяжело, наверно, когда вот так. Но знаешь, у него всегда такое лицо радостное, когда он читает письма от них. Вроде и не нужны ему никакие носки, пока письма есть._   
  
_Зря ты сказал, Роджерс, что скучаешь. Я этих мыслей старался избегать как можно дольше, всего полгода прошло, кто знает, сколько еще ждать. Ты не подумай, я тоже чертовски сильно по тебе скучаю. Но лучше бы мне было плевать, честно. Я теперь строю планы на будущее, не могу не._   
  
_Мы обязательно победим в этой войне, Стив. Сначала победим, а потом будут танцы. Веселье, девчонки, много денег. Найдем квартиру потеплее. Пойдешь в Медгар Эверс. Купишь брюки новые, почти как те, только лучше. И не одни. От дамочек отбоя не будет._   
_Просто надо подождать. И выжить._   
  
_Несложно для такого умника, как ты. Пообещай, что справишься._   
  
_Искренне твой, Баки.”_   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Рисунок был мятый, как будто сначала его выбросили, но в последний момент все-таки решили отправить и аккуратно разгладили все заломы. Карандаш кое-где стерся, сбоку он, видимо, немного намок и потому расплылся, но в целом изображение не испортилось.  
На Баки смотрел он сам, только какой-то взъерошенный, сонный, с ленивой улыбкой в уголке рта, одновременно и очень отчетливой, благодаря щетине, и какой-то еле заметной. На нем была белая майка, в которой он обычно спал, до пояса натянутое то ли тонкое покрывало, то ли старые, домашние брюки. Типичная картина в глазах Роджерса, с которой начиналось каждое его бруклинское утро.  
  
“Оставил бы лучше себе”, - вдруг подумал Баки.   
  
Копию тех моментов повседневной рутины, таких далеких сейчас. Припухшие веки, отлежанный вихор на затылке, острые, тощие плечи, покатые и расслабленные со сна.   
Если бы он умел так же хорошо рисовать - оставил бы себе.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Стив, - заныл Боб, - ну Стиви-и-и-и, ну давай. Расскажи!  
  
\- Отстань, Бобби, - добродушно отпихнул его Стив; он всегда так делал, не решаясь “отбрить” парня с концами, и тот через пару минут приваливался обратно со своим стонотством. Стив терпел. - Нет настроения.  
  
\- Ну так появится! - хлопать по спине здесь все любили, по-братски, по-дружески, только вот Стиву казалось каждый раз, что это какой-то тайный способ вышибить из него весь дух; почему все считали, что чем сильнее ты вдаришь по чужому хребту, тем очевиднее будет твоя симпатия? Хлопнуть, так чтоб аж сердце в горле застряло, и потом для верности растереть как следует.  
  
\- Не появится, - отрезал Стив, продолжая копать. - Я эту историю трижды рассказывал.  
  
\- Тогда давай другую, Роджерс! - предложил кто-то из ребят.  
  
\- Да, точно, Стив! - донеслось сзади, все подбадривающе загалдели. - Наверняка же есть еще!  
  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Стив. После того, как наплел с три короба, говорить правду было как-то даже странно, поэтому он добавил: - Остальные не такие интересные.  
  
Кто-то взвыл.  
  
\- Стив, ты не уважаешь братьев по оружию, - надулся Бобби и, воткнув лопату в комья глины, схватил его за плечи. - Брат по оружию не будет молчать, если у него есть истории про дамочек, - серьезно сказал он. - Никогда.  
  
\- Да что с тобой, Роджерс!? Жалко что ли!?  
  
\- Ни за что бы не подумал, что такой скромный парень как ты способен на такие подвиги, - подошел к ним тот здоровяк, Джонни, кажется. - Решил бы, что ты все выдумываешь, но уж больно складно и правдиво выходит.   
  
“Я бы тоже так решил”, - подумалось Стиву. Он нервно хмыкнул и потер шею, размазав по ней пот и грязь. Роль дамского угодника ему не то чтобы не нравилась, в противном случае все выглядело как-то уж слишком безрадостно, просто она висела на нем, как костюм на три размера больше, и ему самому все эти потуги выглядеть сведущим во всяких интимных делах казались какими-то жалкими. Видел бы его сейчас Баки.  
  
\- Сколько их было вообще, Роджерс? Наверняка целая куча! Девчонки любят сплетничать о любовниках, особенно об умелых!  
  
Стив всем телом ощущал, как быстрее и быстрее с каждой секундой начинало биться сердце. Смеются они над ним или действительно верят? Черт его за язык дернул придумать эту эпопею про какую-то Бонни и это дурацкое колесо обозрения. Да он бы ни в жизнь девчонке “туда” не полез, когда вокруг было столько людей, но обратно слов не вернешь. Вот и пожинай теперь плоды своей фантазии.  
Было смешно, конечно, стоять вот так, по уши в грязи, откапывая увязший бронетранспортер, и на ходу придумывать байки о несуществующих любовных похождениях. В этом просматривалась и какая-то миссионерская нотка, Стив видел, как сильно ребята воодушевлялись на сочных моментах про прозрачное дезабилье или сползшие чулки, и не мог просто так отказать им в продолжении. Если его рассказы могли так хорошо поддерживать боевой дух, то почему бы и нет? И какая разница, выдумка это или быль. Здесь он мог легко быть Стивом из Парамуса, коллекционером дамских сердец.  
  
\- Роджерс, черт тебя дери! Ты же слышал, какой страшный некомплект у морпехов! Еле на первый эшелон добрали!  
  
\- Точно! - тут же подхватил мысль Бобби. - Как пить дать, будут наскребать с кораблей и с подводных лодок!   
  
\- Мало того, что эта матросня автомат только на присяге и держала, так они там все через одного… того!  
  
\- Помяни мое слово, Роджерс, вот привезут на базу полк этих педиков, будем слушать их грязные россказни про то, как они развлекались в своих шлюпках! То еще удовольствие, скажу я тебе!  
  
\- Серьезно, Роджерс, ты хочешь, чтобы мы слушали этот кошмар?  
  
Стив изо всех сил пытался дышать ровно, но щеки уже предательски горели, он наверняка был красный, как помидор. Разумеется, он был рад, что ребятам так нравились его истории. Вся эта отборная ложь, половину из которой он позаимствовал у Баки. Но особой гордости он по этому поводу не испытывал.  
Он, правда, не кичился всеми своими байками; местами вранье было таким картонным, что только дурак не прознал бы подвоха. Тем не менее, все до единого с горящими глазами внимали и проглатывали, даже не поперхнувшись.  
Стив упорно откапывал машину и закапывал ворох ненужных мыслей глубже и глубже, хоть и знал, что рано или поздно они снова полезут наружу. Неужели мужчина и вправду так дичает без женщины? Ему с его опытом дичать не было никакого толку.  
О том, как сейчас вел себя Баки, который лет с двенадцати не испытывал дефицита женского внимания, думать было почти неприятно. “Это просто обстоятельства”, - убеждал он себя и толком не мог объяснить, зачем.  
  
Стив утер перчаткой лоб и улыбнулся Бобби, который так и стоял рядом, подперев локтем черенок лопаты, выжидательно сверлил его взглядом и притопывал ботинком.  
  
\- Мы познакомились с Джилл на танцах, и у нее была очень странная юбка, - начал он, и кто-то, победно засмеявшись, снова огрел его ручищей по спине.   
  
Мимо, прищурившись, прошел офицер, и солдаты разом нахмурились, снова принялись копать, но как только тот скрылся из виду - уставились на Роджерса, как десяток бездомных дворняг. Они все были такие молодые, большая часть еле успела преодолеть рубеж совершеннолетия, когда их призвали.  
  
  


 

***

  
  
  
  
_“Я почему-то думал, что Браун ты не забудешь. Весь дом ее до сих пор помнит, мне кажется, особенно наша соседка. Но, слава богу, она не видела, что ты с ней вытворял, ее бы удар хватил._  
  
_Рассказал нашим ребятам эту историю, они теперь таскаются за мной, как хвост, требуют еще. Впечатлений приятных от войны мало, в чем их обвинишь? В том, что хотят слушать про горячих дамочек, а не про смерть, которая, может быть, уже ждет их?_  
  
_Знаешь, если бы ты был сейчас здесь, на тебя бы не только медсестры вешались, не пойми неправильно. Но я серьезно, Бак. Есть вообще хоть кто-нибудь, кому ты не нравишься? Даже завистники пялятся на тебя не с завистью, а с еле скрываемым благоговением”._  
  
“Ты мой лучший друг”, - хотелось написать Стиву, - “но со стороны, наверно, кажется, что я все время верчусь вокруг тебя в надежде, что мне перепадет хоть немного твоей популярности. Тебе бы в кино сниматься, Баки”.   
  
Но я скорее просто тоже один из твоих обожателей.   
  
Стив хрустнул позвонками, потягиваясь. Он сидел над письмом добрых сорок минут, плечи под шинелью затекли так сильно, что ноющая боль, казалось, перетекла и в руки тоже. В конце концов он смял бумагу и бросил ее в огонь. Несколько ребят, что тоже строчили на коленках, оторвались от своих “писулек” и неодобрительно посмотрели на него.  
  
\- Чего ты бумагу переводишь, Роджерс? - сказал за всех Бобби, поерзав на земле. Свое письмо он уже дописал и сейчас сидел на заднице, согнув одну ногу, ковырялся палкой в костре, тушил ее, когда она загоралась, а потом снова принимался шерудить угли, поднимая в темноту оранжевые искры и золу.   
  
Стив не ответил.  
  
По ночам до сих пор было довольно холодно, но ожившие раньше времени насекомые донимали, как в разгар лета. Стрекотали так громко, будто не пели, а стучали лапками от холода. До отбоя оставалось едва ли больше часа.  
  
\- Как пишется “экзистенционарный”? - спросил Джонни.  
  
\- Экзистенциальный, - с улыбкой поправил Стив. Кто-то тихо хрюкнул от смеха.  
  
\- Ну ты и дебил, Адамс.  
  
\- Заткнись.  
  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что это слово значит?  
  
Адамс не глядя показал средний палец, а в следующую секунду принесли тушенку. Письма тут же отложили, каждый аккуратно прикопал свою баночку в углях и замолчал, наблюдая, как коптятся ее стенки. В такие моменты, как обычно, незаметно и неожиданно накатывала тяжелая, тягучая грусть. Каждый вспомнил близких, дом, друзей. Тихие вечера за ужином, кемпинги, дешевое пиво на заднем дворе. Стив на миг почувствовал себя бывалым воякой, просидевшим на фронте не одну зиму.  
Он даже не предполагал, он точно знал, что будет дальше; понял по печальным и уставшим глазам ребят вокруг. Ведь в армии первым делом ты теряешь свое “я”, начинаешь мыслить коллективно. Общая казарма, общие душевые, общая цель и общее настроение. Оставалось только обезличенное “мы”, и “нам” стало вдруг очень тоскливо.  
Один из механиков тихо запел себе под нос “Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag”. Через минуту подхватили остальные, и немного полегчало.


End file.
